To Roam
by RL Bella
Summary: Some people were born to roam. Some people roam this world alone. Not your typical shipper.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since I had left Bella Swan in the more than capable hands of her father. With the way she attracted abnormal danger I could only hope she would be safe. I knew I was kidding myself when I thought that this would protect her, but I kept those thoughts as far back in my mind as I could. They were never able to reach the surface for long. We were spending time with the Denali's in Canada, and although it was great to see our family again none of us were really up for much socializing except for Rosalie. Her thoughts were constant in that; now that our family was rid of the plague that was Bella Swan, insufferable human. We would be back to normal in no time. I knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. Not even in a few decades to say the least. Guilt was riding me at all times. But who was I to condemn her to our way of life? What if the only thing she had seen in me was the vampire, the immortality, the dazzle? Not only was she desperately unhappy and lonely, a loneliness that I had caused, but my family missed her. My selfish actions that I kept insisting were selfless, were making a lot of people I loved unhappy.

"Edward. Stop it."

I turned to the sound of the voice and saw Jasper giving me a warning look. My emotions were constantly too much for him to take these days. I nodded my head slightly and tried to start thinking about something else. My mood of melancholy, guilt and regret wouldn't fade. I looked up apologetically as Jasper excused himself from the room. We hardly spoke to each other anymore, or rather… To me. Maybe it was time I left for awhile. Give myself time to get over… this. As if I could ever get over Bella. My mate. I would never find another like her in my existence. I wouldn't even try. The more I thought about it, the better it sounded. Just get away. Do something else. Roam. Be nomadic, have no home. Lose myself in my miseries and wallow in my guilt.

"Go, Edward." Alice said, giving me a wry smile. She saw me running through a forest, an artic tundra, arid hot desert. She wouldn't let me go if she thought it would be a bad thing. I nodded. "I will, Alice. Thank you." And quickly left the room. The entire family wondered what that was about, and shrugged it off as one of my moods. Alice would tell them when I was gone, she promised.

Some people were born To Roam.  
Some people, they roam this world alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Was it not enough that I left them in peace? Why must they be so insistent to know how I'm doing at any given moment? If it weren't for my complete love and devotion to my family, I would have discarded my cellular phone in the trash weeks ago. I knew why they were getting more and more anxious to know how I was doing. Alice had seen me spying on Bella. Could they really blame me? It had been a month. A month since I had seen her, smelled her sweet scent, breath, kissed her soft warm lips… It was driving me crazy not to see her. I had gone in Forks almost a hundred times, and just as quickly turned and fled. I looked down at my phone again, and saw Alice's name flashing. That little hypocrite. Here I am, pacing the woods behind Bella's house, and she's the one looking into her future. Resisting the urge to crush the phone in my hands, I picked it up.

"What do you want, Alice?" I growled icily into the phone."It still doesn't change, Edward." I could hear her sigh. "There's still time to fix this without too much damage. Go to her." The firmness and determination in my sisters voice didn't faze me. It only built up my own resolve."No. There's still time for her to forget me, Alice. To live the life she wanted before she met me." I shut the phone before she could say another word. Taking one last look at Bella's dark window, I turned around and ran. I had survived without my family before, I don't need them anymore.

Paris

Breaking into the Louvre in the middle of the night was oddly thrilling. I had waited weeks for a cloudy day so that I could come out of hiding and roam these halls. Impatience was a horrid thing to have as a vampire. So instead, I visited at night. I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket, I didn't need to glance to know who it was. She'd be appalled I broke into a museum housing centuries worth of art."Have you no respect, Edward?" I mimicked to myself. "Blah blah blah." I silenced my phone. How could anyone so tiny be so god damned obnoxious? I could just picture her fuming at the vision she must have had of me committing a felony and mocking her. It had been six months now. I was sure She had forgotten all about me by now, but I wasn't in any hurry to check. I hadn't spoken to any of my family since the last phone call with Alice. It wasn't for lack of them trying, I just didn't want to. They were a constant reminder of Her. I couldn't even bring myself to say the name that haunted my very existence. Not anymore. I continued roaming the halls, taking my time and pleasure with each painting. Surely the dull ache, the gaping pain in my chest would dissipate with time. As I'm sure Hers, had.

Forks, WA

One year, and 2 months later… I decided to stop by and see how she was. Living without her was pure torture. But if it meant her happiness, her soul, her _life._ I would endure. I hung around the outside of town, trepidation keeping me out. How would I handle her laughing, and holding on to someone else? An unnecessary breath caught in my throat. Or kissing… My phone starting vibrating in my pocket. I groaned. Of course, Alice would know. She'd tell me not to go if it'd be hard for me. I picked up the phone and it wasn't Alice, it was Jasper.

"Edward… Don't do whatever you're about to do." He whispered. I could hear worry and pain in his voice, with a soft murmuring in the background.  
"What's wrong Jasper?"  
"I don't know Edward, Alice just got incredibly sad, forlorn, full of regret after having a vision. She just keeps saying 'Stupid Edward' and things like that over and over." Cold fear struck my un-beating heart.  
"What happens to Bella? What do I do?" I choked out, if I hurt her… Silence on the other end as Jasper tries to get Alice to tell him her vision. I waited patiently, trying not to immediately jump to the worst conclusions.  
"Edward, you should leave Forks, immediately." Jasper said through clenched teeth.  
"What? Why?" I asked, my voice raising a pitch.  
"Bella can't see you, you have to go! NOW!" He yelled at me. I did the only thing I could do, shut the phone, turn around and fled. I could only hope that she hadn't already, being that I was alone in the woods… But I'd have to talk to Alice again to make sure, so I headed to Denali to spend time with my estranged family. If they were still there, anyway.


End file.
